


Hold It

by yaseanne



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaseanne/pseuds/yaseanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark needs, and Eduardo wants. A watersports fic for the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold It

This is the third bottle of Mountain Dew Eduardo has brought over to him, and Mark appreciates it, he really does, but he doesn't need to drink this much. He's wired in after all, he's not running a marathon. Still, he drinks in big gulps, because he knows if Eduardo comes back and doesn't find the bottle empty, he'll find a way to make Mark pay for it.  
Ten minutes later Eduardo does come back, replacing the Mountain Dew with water.

"How's it going," he asks casually.

"Fine," Mark replies absently. "One more hour, maybe two."

"Hmmm." Eduardo rubs his neck a little, and Mark leans back into his hands, rolling his shoulders. It ends far too soon, Eduardo pushing the water bottle close to his keyboard and saying, cheerfully, "I'll be back in a bit."

 

A bit turns out to be twenty minutes, at which point Mark gets a new bottle and no neck rub, and when Eduardo leaves he shifts on his chair, slightly uncomfortable. He has to take piss, but this is important, he can't stop coding now, not when he's so close. Another twenty minutes, and this time it's fucking tea.

Mark actually lifts his eyes from the screen to fix Eduardo with what he hopes is a _look_ , a _tea, Wardo? really?_ look, but Eduardo just pushes the cup into his hand and smiles at him. "It's healthy," he says, and leaves.

 

Fifteen minutes, and Mark is getting a little desperate. He has to go to the toilet before Wardo comes back, but he's so close he can taste it. Just a few more lines, a quick debugging...

 

He doesn't make it. Wardo comes back before the debugging is complete and hands him a beer, clinking it against his own bottle.  
"Cheers," he says and pretends he can read the code over Mark's shoulder.

_Leave_ Mark begs him mentally, and a little hysterically. _Just one more time, just for a few minutes._

But it's too late now, he's done and not even Eduardo can mistake the "Successful" message that pops up. He swivels Mark around in his chair and says, softly, "Drink up."

Mark swallows and lifts the bottle to his lips. He drinks, eyes never leaving Eduardo’s who matches him for a few swallows and then sets his own beer down on the desk. He takes Mark's empty bottle and then grasps Mark's arm and tugs him up. He nuzzles into Mark's neck, licking the skin behind his ear and kneading his ass and Mark really, really wants this, but.

"Wardo," Mark says shakily. "I just have to- I'll be right back but I have to go."

Wardo laughs, the fucker. "Too much to drink?" He smirks. Mark nods.

"You can hold it," Eduardo says. 

He's tugging Mark's shirt off, pinching his nipples and Mark whimpers. Maybe, maybe if they do this really fast... He quickly undoes his pants and shucks them off, kicks his flip-flops under the bed and drags his boxers off. Eduardo is still mostly dressed, and he's taking it slow, far too slow. He's shimmying out of his dress pants, making a spectacle of stripping slowly. Finally, Mark tugs at his briefs and tugs them off, pressing his whole body into Eduardo's. Eduardo hums appreciatively and then turns him around, his back to Eduardo's chest, and bends him over the chair. Mark catches himself on the edge of the desk, but the back of the chair is digging into his bladder and this is really not fair.  
Eduardo reaches around his body, hands pressing into his stomach and hugging him close from behind, massaging his skin. Mark whimpers a little pathetically, pushing back into Eduardo.

Eduardo drags him over to the bed, biting at his neck, hands everywhere stroking Mark. They fall down together, Eduardo's body covering his and rubbing against him.  
He's growing hard, and this is his last chance.

"Wardo, I really have to go-" Mark squirms and tries to untangle himself.

"No," Eduardo says, voice soft but commanding. "You're gonna stay right here and hold it in."

Mark thumps his head back against the bed and groans.

Eduardo takes him apart slowly, methodically, licking his way down Mark's body until he can take Mark's cock in his mouth and suck. It's not perfect, there's too much teeth and too little suction, and Mark _knows_ Eduardo is doing that on purpose. He's pressing his forehead into the soft part just below Mark's stomach, a constant pressure that is driving Mark insane.

Finally he lets up, flushed and hair mussed, and commands, "Turn around."

Mark complies hastily, rolling over and pushing himself up on his knees.

Eduardo strokes his hands down Mark's sides and rubs his ass, murmuring softly.

"You're such a slut, Mark. Look at you, spreading your legs for me. You can't wait, can you?" He reaches for the lube on Mark's nightstand, uncapping it quickly and squeezing out a bit to cover his fingers. Mark can hear him rubbing his fingers together, warming it up, before a slick finger is rubbing over his hole. He buries his head in his arms and pushes up, and Eduardo says, "Good boy."

The finger enters him steadily, rubbing against his insides. Eduardo adds another, almost too soon, the burn of the stretch momentarily distracting Mark from his painfully full bladder. Eduardo is opening him up, talking to him in a soothing voice, but the things he says - "Take it, Mark. Come on, let me in, that's it, open up for me.-" and he adds another finger, pushing deep and crooking his fingers, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, Mark, you won't be able to sit tomorrow. I'm going to make you come all over yourself."

After an eternity of fucking Mark with his fingers he draws back, and Mark sighs at the loss.

"Shhh," Wardo says, suddenly closer again. He's leaning over Mark, whispering into his ear, and there's the sudden pressure of Eduardo's cock against his hole. He pushes in slowly, dragging it out, making Mark feel every inch until he's writhing underneath Eduardo. He's full, so full, and something will have to give.

Finally Eduardo is all the way in, crotch pushing against Mark's ass, his slightly sweat-slick chest against Mark's back. He's panting into Mark's ear but Mark barely notices, he's too focused on Eduardo's cock which seems to be twice as big as usual and pressing against bladder and if fuck, he's not gonna make it.

Eduardo seems to know and breathes harshly, "Hold it." Mark groans and nods. Eduardo's hands grab at Mark's hips and he's withdrawing slightly, pushing back in, shallow thrusts that turn into deeper strokes far too soon. Mark is caught between the the burn of his bladder, the sweet pleasure every time Eduardo pushes against his prostate and the simple, unrelenting pressure of Eduardo's cock opening him up.

Eduardo rocks back a bit and tugs Mark with him, lifting him mostly upright and now the angle is all different and Mark is going to pass out from pleasure any second now. When Eduardo takes hold of his cock and firmly strokes him, he leans back, resting his weight on Eduardo, and cries, "Wardo- fuck, Wardo..."

Immediatly, Eduardo stops stroking him and squeezes his cock instead. "Not yet," he says, and Mark is going to die right here, on this bed. "You're not gonna come before I'm done," Eduardo continues. In response, Mark squeezes his ass, tries to get Eduardo to _hurry_ , because he's gonna make a mess of himself any second now and Eduardo has to come.

It works, too, Eduardo growls and quickens his pace. Two, three, four deep thrusts and he's coming inside Mark, biting his shoulder and jerking against him. Finally he starts thrusting again, slowly but deep, and resumes stroking Mark's cock.

"Come on," he whispers, "come for me." But Mark can't, he can't, if he comes now he's not gonna be able to hold it, his bladder is gonna fail and-

"Let it go, Mark," Eduardo says right into his ear. "You're gonna come, _now_ , and you're gonna piss all over yourself."

And that's it, really, that's the last straw. Mark is arching his back and coming, hard, spurting white against his chest and on the sheets and he doesn't have a chance to escape and run. Eduardo is holding him impossibly tight and pressing his hands against his bladder and Mark can't help it, he's pissing, the stream hitting the sheets and soaking them under his knees, and it feels just as good as coming did. Eduardo is still holding his cock loosely and when he's close to finishing he tugs it, bends it a bit so the stream is splashing over Mark's chest, warm and wet.

Finally, with a last spurt, it stops, and Mark sinks back against Eduardo's chest, breathing hard. Eduardo hugs him, hands rubbing over his wet chest, and kisses his neck.  
"You're a mess," Eduardo says after a while, and crawls backwards. His soft cock slips from Mark's ass, and a bit of come is leaking out. Mark _feels_ a mess too.

He half-slips, half-falls off the bed and steadies himself on Eduardo. Who, he notices, got hit a bit too, drops clinging to his cheek and shoulder.

"Shower," Eduardo say, and Mark nods.


End file.
